RoyalTale AU
by Adarious
Summary: What exactly would the Undertale world be like if key events were...altered? What if Chara and Asriel never die as kids, but actually grew up into the Prince and Princess of the Royal Family? What if Wingding Gaster never fell into the Void and continued being the royal scientist? This is a spin off series from the Undertale storyline, so enjoy! :)


"Chara! Chara wake up!" Chara moaned, not even bothering to open her eyes. "Go away…" she whined. "I asked for no one to enter my quarters..." The trespasser heaved an exasperated sigh, then Chara felt her blankets get pulled off from her. Only one being in all the Underground would dare to do such.

Groaning, Chara Dreemurr opened her blood-red eyes to behold a familiar goat-like monster standing before her. One she considered to be blood siblings with. "Azzy…" Chara growled up at her brother, Prince Asriel Dreemurr.

Asriel raised a furry white hand to stop her from speaking. "Chara, something important is occurring. Our parents have called a for a council with all the royal masters." Chara's eyes widened. This was never a good sign. In fact, the king disliked calling forth his advisors since it usually was related to combat, which was anything but his favorite topic.

She quickly jumped off her bed to dress herself in the royal purple garments that identified her as the princess of the monster kingdom. Asriel was already in his princely robes as he waited outside Chara's quarters to give her privacy.

As soon as she was finished preparing herself, Chara flew out the door and dashed towards the entrance to the castle's war council room, followed by Asriel. They skidded to a halt a few feet away, and fixed their appearances one last time before pushing the golden doors aside and walking into their fathers' assembly.

Every monster present turned to gaze at the two teens, but relaxed once they saw who had entered. Chara and Asriel walked swiftly towards their parents at the head of the table, slightly bowing their heads to those who greeted them along the way. Chara took her seat beside their mother, Queen Toriel Dreemurr. Likewise, Asriel took his seat besides their father, King Asgore Dreemurr.

Although Asriel and their parents were goat-like monsters and Chara was a human, almost no one dared to question Chara's right to remain in the royal family, both because of the respect they held to the royal family, and also because Chara had also earned their love due to her passive nature towards monsters.

Her mutual disdain for humanity was further proof that she belonged with the monsters, and they all treated her as if she was one of their own. The fact that none of the king's advisors didn't even give her a second glance was testament to that.

Asgores' deep voice seemed to shake the very room as he addressed those gathered there. "I have summoned you all here to discuss a pressing issue that has occurred. However, before the meeting commences may all the Masters identify themselves as present?"

At the other end of the table, two monsters sitting opposite of each other stood tall. One was a female aquatic monster with a red ponytail and an eyepatch covering her left eye. She was dressed in heavy armor that clanked with her every movement. The other monster was a tall skeleton dressed in light armor that left most of his arms and legs unprotected. A red scarf hung over his shoulders.

The female bowed towards the royal family. "Captain of the Royal Guard: Undyne. Reporting as requested my king." The skeleton copied her movements and spoke. "Co-captain of the Royal Guard: Papyrus. Reporting as requested sire." Once he finished, they both bowed once more and sat back down into their seats.

The next two monsters sitting beside them stood and bowed towards the royal family. One was a skeleton slightly taller than Papyrus, and was dressed in a billowing white lab coat. The other monster was a dinosaur-like female monster with yellow skin. She also wore a lab coat, but also sported round glasses.

The skeleton was the first to speak. "Royal Scientist Dr. Wingding Gaster at your service your eminence." His words were intelligible and graceful; no one could misread his genius. The other monster, however, was almost the exact opposite with her words as she spoke with a small stuttering voice.

"U-um, Royal Sc-scientist Dr. Alphys, your ma-majesty." She appeared to be weak and frail, but no one acted ill to her. Instead, everyone smiled understandingly at Dr. Alphys, who quickly took her seat after Dr. Gaster had sat down.

Asriel stood immediately after Dr. Alphys had sat, and Chara followed him. Asriel turned to his mother and father and bowed. Once again, Chara followed Asriels' actions. "Prince Asriel Dreemurr." He turned to bow towards the other monsters. "Princess Chara Dreemurr." Chara turned to bow towards the other monsters as well. Afterwards, both teens sat back down beside their parents.

Their mother, Queen Toriel Dreemurr, raised herself to her feet and bowed slightly to the assembly. "Your Queen thanks you all for you gathering here today." She sat back down and smiled kindly at them all. Asgore simply bowed his head towards those gathered. "Now then. Let this council commence."

The king gazed at the two Royal Guard captains at the other end of the table. "Captains Undyne and Papyrus. State your reports to the entire council. Tell us of this new "rebellion" that is starting to build amongst the populace." The other monsters, upon hearing this, looked at everyone else with shocked, questioning expressions.

Even Chara was shocked. 'How could anyone be unsatisfied with Father's rule?' She thought to herself. 'Sure he's too much of a pacifist for his own good, but there's no other fault his rule had.' She gazed quizzically at Asgore, then at Asriel, who seemed to share her disbelief.

Chara's thoughts were, in fact, true. While Asgore was a wonderful king, his distaste for combat was a serious drawback for monsters. Especially since most dreamed of one day breaking the barrier trapping them all underground and escaping to the Surface above. However, to do that they needed to kill at least seven humans and absorb their souls, something that their peaceful king had no intention of doing.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she once again heard the loud clanking of Undyne's armor. She turned to gaze at the two captains, who were once again standing to face them all. Undyne narrowed her eye and spoke in a low voice. "My lord, earlier in my report I addressed a growing concern that seems to be building in the kingdom. Co-captain Papyrus has also encountered this problem."

Papyrus crossed his arms and gazed at those still sitting. "As much as I hate to say it, I'm afraid that Undyne is right my king. All across Snowdin and Hotlands are whispers of a revolution against you. They believe that you're too afraid to break the barrier and declare war against humanity once more. They see you to be weak."

Chara could feel the irritation coming from Papyrus, and smiled lightly. While she didn't doubt Undyne or anyone else who was there, she always felt that Papyrus was one of the most, if not the most, loyal subject to the current royal family. The towering skeleton was very black and white, unlike most others. He only hated or loved, and he hated very little.

Asgore gestured for them to sit down, which they did after bowing once again to the royal family. Chara had to resist rolling her eyes to the ridiculous amount of formality that had to be shown when in the presence of royalty. However, what Papyrus had said earlier drove those childish thoughts away as she frowned.

Before Asgore could speak, Chara quickly butted in. "If those monsters think that they can beat the technology the human race has now, they're sorely mistaken. Especially when they'll be up against tanks and fighter jets. Just one nuke and the entire Underground would be vaporized."

She continued to speak, even though she knew that her words weren't encouraging at all. She was only laying down the cold, hard facts. "They should realize that they only stand a chance against humanity if they have Father and Mother." Asgore shifted in his chair and his expression turned sour at the mention of him fighting.

"Chara. That will be enough. Thank you for your input." Asgore raised a hand to signal her to stop, and Chara obediently settled back into her seat. The other monsters were murmuring amongst themselves; no doubt it was about the dangerous weapons mankind had created while monsters were locked away underground.

Once she had become comfortable amongst monsters, Chara had described to officials like her family and the royal scientists the advancements that humanity had made throughout the years. They were immensely impressed, given that the technology monsters had were made mostly from the garbage of humans from at least a decade back.

Asgore brought her attention back to reality once more as he reached for his massive trident that was propped next to his seat, then slammed the butt of the weapon onto the floor. The sound of metal clanging on marble was loud enough to grab everyone's attention. He cleared his throat, then spoke.

"While Chara's words strike truth, I believe we have more pressing matters. This rebellion seems to want to overthrow my family and I from our positions. I assume this means they are preparing to either assault us head on or attack us stealthily. Either way, I have gathered you all to ask your advice in this matter. Can I solve this peacefully?"

He looked to them hopefully, and Chara inwardly groaned at how much of a wimp her Father could be sometimes. She had heard stories of how, long ago during the Great War, Asgore had been an absolute demon on the battlefield. However, she failed to reconcile the Asgore in those tales to the Asgore she lived with now.

Undyne stood, her face seething with anger. "My king, I understand your hesitance to fight. However this matter is simple: It's either you and your family or them. You cannot take a neutral stance in this." Asgore's face darkened. "If it comes to that, Captain, I assure you that I will choose my family over these rebels any day."

The captain nodded, then sat down in her seat. Once she sat, Dr. Gaster stood to face Asgore. "In any case, your majesty, no matter what you choose to do one thing is for certain. You and your family needs to be on high alert at all times. I believe I have something that may help guarantee your safety."

Asgore smiled lightly. "Thank you for your concern, old friend, but I doubt these rebels are anything more than Tori and I can handle." Dr. Gaster nodded. "However, my king, what of the prince and princess? While they do exceed in combat, they are merely children. What might happen if they are caught alone by these rebels when they're separated from you and Queen Toriel?"

Chara had to bite back a retort to Dr. Gaster. She was fine all by herself, and so was Asriel. However, upon hearing those words, Toriel and Asgore both flinched. They both looked at Chara and Asriel, and Chara knew that Dr. Gaster's words had struck home. Toriel looked at Gaster steadily.

"May we see this new invention you wish to give to us then, Doctor? I wish to see if it is completely safe before I entrust it to my children." Dr. Gaster tilted his head, then his eyes widened and he laughed. "My apologies Queen Toriel." the skeleton chuckled, then sobered himself. "I believe I was not completely descriptive earlier."

Toriel raised an eyebrow and Asgore sat up in his seat. Chara looked at Asriel, sure that she'd see that he was as unsatisfied with this as she was. However, to her surprise, Asriel seemed interested as well. He was facing Dr. Gaster, and she could tell he was paying close attention. Chara quietly sighed in exasperation, then decided to listen as well.

Dr. Gaster smiled at them all, then took something out of his pocket. A phone, Chara thought. The skeleton flipped it open, then dialed a number and held it to his ear. "Yes. Yes it's me. Can you come to where I am right now?" He frowned, then closed his eyes and sighed. "One more pun and I will make sure you...never mind just lock onto my energy signature and tele-"

Suddenly a blue light flashed in the room next to Undyne and Papyrus. Undyne turned and conjured a spear of sparking blue energy, but Papyrus signaled her to stop. When the light died down, Chara's eyes widened. Standing in the room was another skeleton. However, something was weird about him.

The skeleton was dressed in a simple white shirt and black shorts, with a blue jacket over them. 'Where did he come from?' Chara thought, gazing intensely at the newcomer. The skeleton opened his eyes, and Chara caught a glimpse of his left pupil glowing bright blue before both eyes changed to small white pupils glowing within his sockets.

Chara couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the short skeleton, who was now grinning. Dr. Gaster cleared his throat. "This is who I wish to guard your family, Queen Toriel. He's not exactly an invention, but he has been modified to possess greater powers than normal monsters."

"Modified?" Toriel asked. She looked at Dr. Gaster quizzically, then looked at the other. "What is his name?" She asked aloud. Dr. Gaster looked at Toriel and hastily spoke. "Ah! My apologies my queen. His name is Sans. He's about two years older than your children, and is the older brother of Captain Papyrus."

Chara sized up Sans, who seemed to either not sense her staring, or didn't care. Instead, he smiled at Papyrus, who smiled back at him. Toriel seemed to take over the conversation now, as Asgore merely sat quietly at his seat.

Toriel gazed at Sans herself, then looked at Dr. Gaster. "Exactly how will a child two years older than mine be able to protect them?" Dr. Gaster looked at the royal family quizzically. "Well, is there anything you have in mind that can prove his capabilities?" Chara sat up immediately, smiling wide with sick anticipation. She knew exactly what she needed to say to turn this into her and Asriel's favor. Chara stood to her feet and faced her parents, who turned to look at her.

"Father, Mother. I believe that I have the perfect solution for this." Toriel raised an eyebrow while Asgore continued to slink in his seat. Chara turned to Asriel and then at Sans. "If Asriel and I can defeat this would-be protector in a mock battle, then it'll prove that we can fend for ourselves."

The monsters stared at her in shock, until someone began to chuckle. Chara turned to Sans, who was softly laughing. She pinned him with a bemused stare, but it seemed that the skeleton wasn't affected by her coldness towards him. Instead, he stood straight up and gazed at Chara with his huge grin still plastered to his face.

"I accept your terms, Princess." Sans voice was almost as deep as Asgore's, and Chara felt a momentary pang of...something. It was as though her view of Sans had changed briefly from a nuisance to...a man? Chara cleared those thoughts from her head and glared directly into his magical white pupils.

Suddenly, Sans glowed bright blue, forcing Chara to avert her gaze briefly. When the light died down, Chara turned to face him, but was stunned by what she saw. Sans had completely changed his attire. Gone were the casual clothes he was wearing. Instead, he was dressed in light armor with an empty scabbard hanging from his back.

The armor he wore was exquisite, right down to the last detail. It resembled a lighter version of Asgores' armor, except Sans' armor was baby blue with a dark blue tanzanite crystal embedded in the center of his chestplate. He looked at Chara with a certain gleam in his eyes. "I'l be waiting at the castle's arena milady." Before anyone could stop him, Sans closed his eyes and blinked out of the room and blinded everyone with a blue flash of light.

Chara quickly recovered from her shock, faster than anyone else in the roo. She ran to Asriel and pulled him off his seat. "Come on Azzy! We're gonna fight!" Grinning as wide as Sans had been, she gripped Asriel's wrist tightly and pulled him out the room and ran to the arena.

The other monsters hastily ran after the two, who both couldn't wait to challenge Sans. 'I can't help but get the feeling,' Chara thought as she and Asriel dashed through the halls of their castle towards the arena. "That this is just the beginning of something special.'


End file.
